1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery is a battery which can charge and discharge and can be used repeatedly. Such a secondary battery may be used in electronic devices such as cell phones, notebooks, computers, cameras, camcorders, and the like, consisting of one battery cell, for example, and may also be used as a motor-driving power source, such as in hybrid electric vehicles (HEV) and other high-power hybrid electric devices, electric vehicles (EV), and the like, as part of a battery pack including a plurality of battery cells.
In order to supplement an insulation and a radiant heat between battery cells, and low mechanical strength of the battery cell, a barrier is generally provided between battery cells constituting the battery module. However, in conventional techniques, an electrical insulation property may not be adequate since a conventional barrier consisting mainly of metallic materials is disposed facing sides of the battery cells.